


A Captain's Duty

by Damien_Kova



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Facial, Oral Sex, Paizuri, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Captain Unohana takes it upon herself to pleasure one of the members of her squad right in the open.





	A Captain's Duty

Unohana Retsu was a woman that many in her division, and just across the Soul Society, looked up to. Beautiful, strong, patient, and able to heal and comfort those around her with ease. It made sense to many in her squad that some people would look up to her as a motherly figure, especially with the way she treated those that were injured and had just that natural sense about her. Which is why it made things all the more twisted when rumors in the 4th Division started spreading about her being a woman that was ready to take someone in her squad into her chambers without a second thought, whether they wanted it or not.

 

However, the 4th Division captain always kept a calm head as she went about her business for the day, a soft smile on her face and a happy look in her blue eyes as her black braided hair hung over one of her shoulders. Unohana’s smile only grew when she noticed one of the members of her Division were in the open alone with a bit of a worried look on his face, quickly prompting her to make her way up to the young man. Unfortunately, before she even said a single word to him, the older woman was on her knees in front of him, her hands on his robes and pulling them to expose his member without a second thought. A soft chuckle left her lips at the sight of the young man freaking out and worrying if someone was going to catch them, causing her to lick her lips in anticipation. “You’ve always been one of the members of my Division to look up to me as a motherly figure, haven’t you? There’s been quite a number of you that joined my ranks for that sole reason, after all. So, what do you say I bring a smile to your face instead of letting you look worried all day?~”   
  
The happy look in her blue eyes immediately became lustful as she flicked her tongue on the tip of the member that now hung in her face, watching it slowly grow longer and longer the more she licked it. “It’s okay for you to like this. No one is around to stop you from letting go, after all.” Unohana’s voice was soft and quiet, comforting and even endearing as she brought her hand from the Division member’s hip to the base of his shaft. There was no hesitation before the blue-eyed woman started to stroke the thick shaft that finally stopped growing, an excited cooing sound leaving her as it reached from her chin to her eyebrow. “Well, you’re just a big boy, aren’t you? Wanting Mommy of all people to play with your cock.~”

 

It almost made the captain laugh on the inside at the thought of playing ‘mommy’ for someone in her Division just to do something like this, even if he was hung and her tongue dragged along his shaft without a care in the world. Of course, she didn’t mind, easily working herself into the role as she wrapped her incredibly soft lips around the massive member. Immediately pushing forward and devouring the thick shaft, Unohana forced it into the back of her throat, gagging around the length as she kept her hand still at the base. The young man’s shaft was massive in her mouth, her tongue barely able to coil around it while her hand stayed there. But that only made it easier to feel him throbbing in her mouth right out of the gate, making her giggle and start to finally bob her head back and forth.

 

There was no denying that this young man tasted just as delicious as expected, her head starting to fly as her fingers simply stayed in place and massaged the member as she worked him over. The captain didn’t care just how long this person had been in her Division, or even what their name was. She was more than happy to be on her knees in front of him, bobbing her head like a slut as she used her tongue to play with every inch of the thick cock that she could reach. Though, the moment she unwrapped her fingers from around the thick dick, Unohana was greeted with a harsh thrust into her throat, causing her to gag once again and smile. Of course, that wasn’t the only thrust she was treated to, her heart skipping a beat just before she placed her hands onto the young man’s hips and pushed herself back just out of his reach. “If you’re going to fuck Mommy’s throat like that, be sure to pull out and paint her face. Do something you’ll always remember this moment by.~”   
  
She didn’t need to say it to the young man, but he wouldn’t have been the first Division member to cum all over her face and leave her there. Though, that didn’t stop the captain from enjoying just what was happening to her when her subordinate forced his way back into her mouth, plunging his way in and out of her tight throat and making her shamelessly gag each time his balls hit her chin and he bottomed out inside of her. Having a cock this massive in her mouth was a first for the older woman, causing her heart to flutter in joy and excitement to feel the young man throbbing in her mouth once again. However, despite her specifically telling him to cum on her face, Unohana was graced with the sudden taste of his seed splashing against her tongue and pumping into the back of her throat, the young man’s hips never stopping.

 

Of course, being the woman she was, the Division Captain swallowed down each and every single drop of cum that flooded her mouth. The blue-eyed woman made sure to swallow around the thick cock each time it plunged into her throat, hoping to milk out all she could of it since she didn’t get just what she wanted out of him. However, just as he was pulling out of her mouth, and his cock popped out of her lips, Unohana was able to see that he was still hard as a rock and just as long as when she first took him into her mouth. “Oh my… It seems I’ll have to make you cum this time. As a reward for giving Mommy that delicious treat.~”

 

Licking her lips, Unohana didn’t move from her spot on her knees as she pulled her white and black robes to either side of her body, exposing her large chest and keeping her blue eyes locked with the thick cock that twitched at the sight. “Good. You’re still ready to go.~” The older woman grabbed her own breasts, squeezing and playing with them in an attempt to lure the young man to her. Just as the first moan left her lips, his thick shaft found its place in her cleavage, making the black-haired woman giggle and licked her lips again in excitement. “Mommy’s not going to beg for you to cum on her face, so you better not disappoint.” Like a switch, her voice was cold and dominant. She knew what she wanted and the blue-eyed woman wasn’t going to let it slip away from her this time.

 

Starting to bounce her breasts with the massive member between them, Unohana watched as, no matter what she did, the cock in her face just didn’t disappear between her breasts. It wasn’t the first time it happened to her, but it was always a sight to savour. Her soft breasts moving along the thick shaft and engulfing it as she stuck her tongue out, purposefully drooling onto it and lubing her own skin. It didn’t matter to the captain that a small pool of her own saliva sat on the top of her chest while she was moving her tits, able to watch it slowly drain into her cleavage and shudder in delight at the feeling of it trailing down her stomach shortly after. It was certainly a treat for the older woman, especially when she could finally hear the young man moaning and feel his fingers sink into her hair like he was trying to make sure she couldn’t get away from him.

 

Having just came, the blue-eyed woman wouldn’t put it past her subordinate to be incredibly sensitive and already close to cumming, looking him in the eyes and licking her lips. “Are you getting close to cumming? Please do.~” At the tight of his eyes going wide, Unohana started picking up the pace she was moving her breasts, her eyes still locked on his own. “Cum on my tits, sweetie. Mommy wants your cum, so don’t be scared to give it to her.” There was an odd sense of excitement in her voice as she flicked her tongue along the tip of the member, feeling it twitch each time she did. She knew he was getting closer and closer to another climax, her smile only growing as she heard the young man gasp and buck his hips against her chest.   
  
However, she wanted more out of him, pushing her breasts against his crotch and wrapping her lips around his shaft once again. Just like before, the older woman began to bob her head up and down the length of his shaft, moving her breasts with the same rhythm she moved her head. Closing her eyes, Unohana decided to focus entirely on him. The taste of his seed that still lingered on the head of his cock, the feeling and heat of his member between her breasts, even the way he leaked a bit of precum onto her tongue as she bobbed her head. It was wonderful in every sense of the word, and it only made the older woman smile and shudder in pleasure once again as she pulled back and let the cock leave her lips with a soft pop.   
  
“Do it. Cum on Mommy like it’s the last thing you’ll ever get to do.~” Almost as if on queue, the woman got what she wanted out of the young man, hearing him gasp and moan as he bucked his hips against her chest. Unohana watched as rope after rope of thick and potent seed left him, gasping as it splashed against her cheeks and made her into an absolute mess. Even with some of it landing on her lips and chin, dripping down onto the top of her breasts, the woman couldn’t have been happier as she shuddered and writhed in her spot on her knees. “Mmmm. Such a good boy.~” Leaning down, the blue-eyed woman dragged her tongue around the head of the cock she had just played with, making sure to get him nice and clean before pulling back and rising to her feet.

 

For a moment, and just a moment, the older woman debated on pinning the young man down to the ground and riding him until her legs couldn’t move anymore. But, she decided against it, figuring he had to be somewhere and that her little outings needed to stay as a rumor and not as a fact in case people found them. However, that didn’t stop her from licking her lips clean and leaving her robes open to expose her cum-covered chest, even as some of the seed drained into her cleavage. “You did a good job, giving me a treat like this. Don’t be scared to come and find me if you ever need my help again. I’ll be happy to play Mommy for you one more time.” With cum painting her skin and not a care in the world, Unohana placed a soft kiss on the young man’s cheek and walked away from him. She didn’t bother to cover up or attempt to clean the cum that stained her body, deep down almost wanting to be caught and face the consequences.


End file.
